Character Planning
Ian Armstrong Owned by Carn |-|Magical Info= |-|Other Info= |style="width: 45%"| |- |} History Lucia Stoddard was born to a young muggle couple in 1986. The small family was surprised beyond belief to discover Lucia was a witch. In 1996 Lucia received her Hogwarts letter and she went to Hogwarts. That school year Albus Dumbledore was killed and the Second Wizarding War really started to escalate. Lucia was a bright young witch and knew things were going to hell very quickly. She convinced her parent's to flee before things got really bad. In 1997 the Stoddards arrived in Happy, Texas. A year later they heard tale that the war was over and it was safe to return, but the little family fell in love with the small town charm of Happy so they stayed. Lucia met Solomon Armstrong when she was 16 years old. He was one of the town's resident hooligans. She hated him at first but he won her over when he was 20 years old. They were married and then opened a farm together. Lucia revealed to her husband of her magic. Solomon could care less. He loved Lucia. The couple tried to have a kid together but they were unsuccessful. Until Lucia was 27 years old. They were blessed with a healthy baby boy named Ian Solomon Armstrong. From a young age Ian was a troublemaker just like his father. He broke things and got into places and thing he shouldn't have been. Lucia was concerned. Solomon wasn't. He was convinced this was god's way of balancing things. Solomon was a problem child. Ian was going to be as well. Solomon loved his son either way. So Ian grew up with very little punishment for his actions. Of course this only made things worse. When Ian was two years old, his parents had another baby. Amy Lucia Armstrong was also a healthy baby girl. Everyone instantly fell in love with her, Ian included. Ian caused trouble and Amy only became more sweet and adorable for nine more years when Ian received a letter from Salem. His parents and sister were excited for him, as was Ian. Ian quickly got a reputation of being wild and hard to control at Salem. Very much like his father. Lucia meanwhile started yearning for England. She asked Solomon if he would move with her out to England. Solomon didn't question it, sold the farm bought a new one in England and moved the family out. Ian's now 13 years old and will soon be attending Hogwarts in his third year. Amy will be starting her education at Hogwarts as well. Personailty Ian's a bad boy. He's wild, independent and loves to cause trouble. He's the type of guy your parents always warn you about. He'll land you in trouble with the law and the school. He's rowdy and ignores adults, hell bent on having a good time, and no adult is going to stop him. Punishments do nothing to effect him, he'll just keep on doing his thing. Despite all this: Ian's sensitive. He just doesn't show it to anyone, he's got a tough exterior that would take a lot of time and effort to break. He can be caring and loving: when he wants to be. Only one person has seen that though: his little sister Amy. He'd do anything for her, except change his ways. He's also very creative, but not in terms of art. No... he's creative with ways of having fun. There's never a dull moment when you're with Ian. Of course most of the things he comes up with are illegal or at least against the rules. Ian gets a joy from breaking the rules that he can't quite describe. Plus an adrenaline rush. There's one more thing about Ian: he's a charming devil. A Cowboy Casanova to quote Carrie Underwood. When he wants to (which is often) he'll turn the charm on and wrap people around his fingers. Mostly girls his age, but when he needs to he'll charm the people in authority. He's quite the smooth talker, which terrified the parents of young girls in his hometown of Happy, Texas. Family Relationships Family= Solomon Armstrong (Father) Ian looks up to his old man a lot. He's much more easy-going than his mother who's constantly worried about him. Lucia Armstrong née Stoddard (Mother) Ian loves his mother, really he does. But she's so over-protective and concerned about him that it annoys him. Amy Armstrong (Sister) Ian loves his little sister to death. She's so sweet and adorable it's impossible not to love her. |-|Friends= |-|Acquaintances= |-|Enemies= Classes OWLs= |-|NEWTs= Appearance Details= |-|Extra Images= Credit to Carn for coding. Credit to Brocky and Tiger for Inspiration. Chase Davis Owned by Carn |-|Magical Info= |-|Other Info= |style="width: 45%"| |- |} History Mitchell Davis always had an anger problem. Throughout his tenure at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Mitchell landed himself in trouble multiple times. He was very nearly expelled. Multiple times. However throughout all of it, he a had a friend. Aura Mann. She was a sweet girl that believed she could change him. Later down the road they started dating and finally when they were 21 years old, Mitchell proposed. For a while Mitchell got better, and the couple was happy. That is until Aura became pregnant. Mitchell was a bit nervous, honestly he wanted to be a good dad, but he still had an inner demon. When Aura went into labor he fled the scene, he returned two weeks later terribly embarrassed. Aura was furious as she had a right to be. Mitchell missed the birth of their daughter Kinsley Davis, but she forgave him. Roughly a year later a baby was dropped off that their doorstep from a woman named Calista Capello. The letter claimed that Mitchell had a one night stand during those two weeks and this was the product. Aura was beyond furious but she had a forgiving heart. Eventually the baby who was named Evander Capello was welcomed into the family. Three years later Aura became pregnant once more. This time Mitchell didn't run out on her. He stayed and their son was born. Chase Mitchell Davis. Mitchell tried to be a good dad and for awhile he was, but the strain started to show and soon the inner devil was going to find it's way to the surface. Three years later Aura became pregnant for the last time. Their last child Loretta Davis was was born when Kinsley was six, Evander was five and Chase was three. Four kids was too much for Mitchell. He became abusive. At first it was only verbal and only towards Aura. Then it progressed to verbal abuse towards everyone. Chase who also had an anger problem like his father received the brunt of it. It started building slowly but surely till it spilled over into physical abuse of Aura. Then to Chase who was seven at the time. His father was yelling at Chase about being lazy because he didn't set the table and he wound up hitting him. Chase was so mad that his father was blown back into a wall. Mitchell was furious so it only got worse from there. Chase refused to give his father the pleasure of seeing him in pain so he always was emotionless when his father beat him, Mitchell even stabbed Chase in the arm once. He still has the scar. The abuse continued until Kinsley couldn't stand seeing her brother get beat any more. She called the cops one night after Mitchell knocked Chase out. The cops arrived on the scene but Mitchell fought back. With magic. Against muggle cops. He fled and took Aura with him. The Aurors found out very quickly and soon a manhunt ensued. Meanwhile the Davis kids were sent to Lil' Bundles. It took three months but they tracked Mitchell Davis down and had him thrown in Azkaban for life. The Davis kids were returned to their mother and all was better. Except for the scars both mental and physical on the family. Things continued for two more years with Kinsley and Evander receiving their letter and Chase his when he turned 11. Now he's off to Hogwarts. Personailty Due to Chase's troubled past he's unemotional at times. He doesn't like to show weakness so he usually only displays anger. And a lot of it. He's impulsive and acts without thinking. He acts like he has a skin made of steel and leather and nothing can affect him. For the most part this is true, but if you dig enough you'll find bits and pieces of Chase before his father beat him. The carefree, loving Chase that no one sees anymore. Chase still shows the carefree attitude he used to have. Through wild and impulsive actions. He's a hellion. You have to be patient if you want to be Chase's friend. Patient and have a thick skin. Chase has anger issues and will throws barbs at people when annoyed. So if you're emotional and can't handle it you best get out. Family Relationships Family= |-|Friends= |-|Acquaintances= |-|Enemies= Classes OWLs= |-|NEWTs= Appearance Details= |-|Extra Images= Credit to Carn for coding. Credit to Brocky and Tiger for Inspiration. Category:General